Eriol's Love
by Tenshi1
Summary: read it and you'll know, I think you'll like it


Hi! This is my first piece of writing I hope you people will like it.   
As you all know...I don't own any of the characters in this story...as much as I want to so please don't sue me or anything...   
If you have any comments of anything like that send me an email  
There's some spoilers in here so beware I warned you!  
Enjoy!  
  
..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kaho knew from the beginning that I will not stay with her forever, we were destined to be apart.   
From the very beginning, my life was already planned out, from my birth, to my memory right down to my very purpose for living. The whole reason for my life, the sole reason that I am alive today is all for that one person...   
  
that one person that took me by surprise,   
...  
the one person that I did not see coming...   
  
...Sakura...  
  
It was fated from the beginning that she was to be the new master of the Crow cards, I have been patiently waiting for the right moment to move. I saw her every movement in capturing the crow cards, she amused me; so I took a sudden interest, an instant liking to this girl whom I have just met but at the same time known for so long.   
I was not brought into the world by the flesh of human; more accurately my birth came forth from the ancient power that was long ago left by my other self. It had been patiently resting till the day she was born, I've been alive long before the actual birth... The day I departed from Kero and Yuu, what was unknown to them was that soon new companions will arrive and trouble will come... namely me!  
Kaho has been patiently waiting as well, waiting for the day when we can finally be together. I have been preserving my body till the day when my appearance is needed in another part of the world. All feelings of intimacy we felt towards each other had to be suppressed till then, though passion grew between us, we had to restrict our bodies' urges from ourselves... Tender touches were unavoidable, our skin and lips cried out for each other... and many times I had felt the urge to change my body into my adult form. With the power inside of me I could have easily change my body within seconds, yet, I know inside, from my memories that I must refrain myself from doing so. So many times have we touched and kissed each other, filling ourselves with pleasures that magic is incapable of providing. So many times as I touched her body did I want to make love to her, so many times have I wanted to go further... Kaho felt the same, though I still possess the body of a child, she has been patiently awaiting for the day after all is done when we can finally become one...   
but things did not go as planned...  
Kaho:  
When the letter arrived from Japan stating that the job was at hand I was preparing for the day we would have to part. Once again I had been placed second in the heart of the one I loved... I sensed as time passed that this was not where I belong; though sadness built inside of me I could not come to hate her, and as time passed, even before I met her; I came to like her... The aura that surround her fills the atmosphere with happiness and tenderness, though young; she was filled with the attitude and approached all things with love and kindness so strong that even the heart of a cold lost soul became warm. She is surely the daughter of Crow, the mysterious source of the feeling that she gives and the wisdom that she possess surely came from her father, and since she was destined to be the mistress of the cards they had many similarities.   
Her brother was the same, in his heart the person he loves the most and treasures is his sister, whenever he was depressed, the aura in which she posses had always make the sadness go away, heightened with his ability to sense auras the magic that he himself possess. I remember he once told me about a memory from long ago, a time when his sister was sick with a fever, he could feel her reaching aura, which felt weak and white instead of the usual pink. There was fear inside and she was slipping away, since the death of their mother that aura had lost a lot of strength so it was weak. This happened long after their mother's death, he felt so useless and fear slowly rose within him. Sakura though, remembered their mother's specialty, but it was that smile she gave that took all the uneasiness from him. The week that their mother died Sakura had been visiting each day, as if guarding her. She would sleep beside her and gently touch her mother's forehead. What she might not have known was the fact that in her attempts to comfort her mother she was also sending and filling their mother with her (Sakura's) power. It might have been done unconsciously but because of his own power to sense, he was able to see the energy flow. But again he could sense the fear in her aura, though she was just a few years old she was somehow aware of what was happening to their mother and was trying her best to save her... unfortunately within that week she passed away. Her aura lost the happiness for awhile, he could sense that she was anxiously waiting for their mother to return, she was unaware of the reason why their mother didn't come back. Their mother was happy till the end cause she was always there by her side, always has a smile for her when she opened her eyes... She was happy that her whole family was there beside her... That's the kind of power that Sakura posses, the power to bring happiness to one's heart and the power to protect... especially the ones she loves...   
It was the same with Eriol, he felt in love with her because of her kindness, though, from his memory he was in fact her father, but since he was reborn, he possessed another body and another identity. So like he said "Though I posses his memory, I am not and will never become Crow Reed himself." He was in love with her before they actually met, but he could sense that he was not the only one, so like Tomoyo he helped to bring those two together, "as long as they're happy..." he said.  
I was waiting for the day when all was done, the day when we could finally make love to each other as we have wanted to so many times before...   
Eriol posses a very mysterious aura, over time I came to realize that I too was attracted to his power, I had known for some time but aside from the attraction of our powers I really did loved him... So we never did make love and we both eventually found other loves.   
In the end, I cherished the fact that from a certain degree he really did love me, despite all that had happened, I was loved.   
So I wandered about Japan after our mutual break up and went back to the place that comforted me the most, the place I've often wished to be back at during my stay in England, the place where I first met him. And there, we met again... I opened my heart to the peace of the place and found him there. I guess in the end we called out for each other. We spent much time together after that, comforting our confused hearts  
I had returned to him, my first love and lover... not out of pity, grieve or hopelessness, but because after my breakup with Eriol, I realized that I wasn't really that sad. Leaving Touya was different, we both separated into and headed for different paths but nevertheless, my heart lead me back to him, the person that I felt totally and wholeheartedly in love with. From now on we'll never be apart again cause my heart yearned for him and after all that has happened it was him that I wish to be with forever from now on. I returned back to England for some time, keeping a close communication with Touya we spent holidays together back at Japan and in England. Though we were physically apart we were together emotionally in our hearts, after both of us graduated I returned back to him and never left his side again.  
Touya:  
Fate is not a thing to predict. She's someone that you never really forget and I guess in a way, I never did. For some reason, seeing her back also brought back all those memories of us being together, ones that should've been forgotten but treasured. Maybe it was fated from the very beginning, from the first moment under that Sakura tree that she was the one. The second time we met, I know that we'll always be together; and the third time we met, it was there that I asked her to marry me.   
Syaoran:  
From the very beginning since his arrival... since Crow-san appeared as Eriol I was in love with her... At the very beginning there was the capturing business which we took care of together... Slowly... I started to like her... this was all new to me cause I've never felt this way towards another person... Of course I was attracted to Yukito-san but really I was attracted to his power... with her it was different.  
Every time she smiled... every time she looked at me... my heart became restless, my face would burn, my hands would shake and my eyes locked on her's... It was not her power that I was attracted to, nor because she was the mistress... It was simply...  
***her***  
But when Eriol arrived, he took part of her attention from me... all of a sudden this new kid arrived and barged into my life... he blocked her from me and I felt as though he was trying to take something important away from me...  
I heard the rumors from other boys about them being together... one stating that they kissed... then one about how they were making a teddy bear for each other. How they would walk back home together hand in hand after school, then there's the one about how he met her father and even cleaned her house with her. There was another about them reading a book together, how he gave her a present and asked her to go to England with him so she could meet his parents... Just thinking about it gives me this unpleasant anger and jealousy but of course all of these are lies, the last one for sure cause I was there... but... the truth was I was slowly losing her to someone else... losing my close friend... the girl I...  
Eriol:  
I pictured her in my mind over and over again, I've even had dreams of us together hand in hand and beyond that as well... but I couldn't show it... I can't let her know my feelings for her... so all I showed was respect... and I focused on the job at hand.   
I know that this was unfair to Kaho, but the truth was... we knew from the start that at a certain point we would have to stop, either from the moment when we were both half naked in bed or when I walked away after that... We knew that at a certain point we would eventually lose ourselves and fate would ultimately show us the parting way. Kaho has a certain grace and maturity within her, with Sakura however, there was this indescribable innocence not in terms of being sexually pure of not but there was this rightfulness, justice... well, like I said, indescribable...  
Being with her another part of me surfaced, a side which I had never dared to show... I am who I am... but my title as the most powerful magician tells me likewise... Slowly, as time passed, I discovered that there was an unexplored part of me that even I had never seen...  
Near the end of my journey with her... and reflecting on my days there now, somehow made me feel lonely and a certain part of me withdraw sorrow cause deep down I knew I was not worthy and deeper down I knew who was...  
Was there a purpose in my meeting her? A purpose that all of this is happening ... something that even I as Crow had not discern? I hated knowing everything in my former life, battling against all that desired to test my skills or to gain the title but never in my life had I felt the need and desire to give it all up and be the one that she would love ... be the one that will be by her side forever.   
Maybe there's a world out there, a small dream deeply held by someone that longs for another ... like me; even if it's a faint dream or a small cry. In the end, we are merely human; there are so many things that even I do not understand or control. But perhaps it's for the best that things ended up this way, I don't regret loving an unrequited love cause in the end, it has taught me a valuable lesson, one that put my life and my purpose into more of a perspective. And in the end I had exist in this mysterious power and this memory of loving someone, an incredible feeling that still flows through my body and had warmed my once confused heart. In the end, I still carry this feeling with me; held in the most treasured part of my heart. In the end the love I felt towards her was beyond my need and once obsessed desire to be with her...so I will treasure my time with her deep in my soul for all of eternity. And I look forward to a reunion with her, the day we will meet again; that day came a while later when they came to see us, mostly for Kaho and Touya to spend their time together during the holidays.   
I must admit, at first I didn't know what awaits for all of us, life is funny that way, I didn't know what would become of us. But alas I knew that I was once loved by Kaho and cherished by Sakura... If we cherish these feelings of love that we have then that day will surely come... when all of us find our happy ending... and I deeply hope that Sakura, Kaho, Kero and Yue above anyone else will have eternal happiness.   
I once asked her how she felt about my departure, I guess in the end I couldn't help myself I still wanted to know. I told her that she will realize one day who she really love, all she had to do was compare the feelings of my departure with the other, deep inside I wanted it to be me, but knowing that it can never be alas I wanted to help her for the last time before I leave.   
  
That's the difference between us, that's the love that I've yearned for all this time from her... I left knowing that she will find her happy ending and that I will eventually find mine... My love for her had troubled me for so long but alas my heart is at peace, knowing that I've left her world a better place and mine from hers. I truly wish that we can all find this kind of happiness, the kind of happiness that I've acquired from her... I simply wanted to let you know that people like her do exist in this world... Someone that brings out the best in us... someone like her really do exist and I hope that after hearing our story, we've also left your world a better place.  
For all those that are still searching for that someone... they do exist, somewhere in this world a perfect match for you.  
  
This is simply the start for all of us, our stories will never end and somewhere in this world someone is writing their own; a story of a different genre, in a different length and with different characters but the stories will continue on writing itself into our memories... like this one, it's a never ending story.  
  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... 


End file.
